Careful Hearts Before the storm
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: We were young and times were easy, But I could see it's not the same, I'm standing here but you don't see me, I'd give it all for that to change... Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over... flooded with all this pain...
1. New day, new year

Hi people. I got the idea for the songs from PrjCTDLg, hope you don't mind. i made this story like what happens at my school kinda but changed names of course lol. i have got loads of song ideas to put in it for the emotions, bands in the story. my mate Vinnie helpped me with some of the names for Kairi and Naminé. i never usually swear in my stories but it's school, everyone does lol. hope you like it. please R&R xx  
i hope to get more chapters up soon :) the song in this chapter is obviously 'before the storm' lol. it's by Miley Cyrus and nick jonas. i usually dnt listen to them but it's the lyrics that matter :) by the way, Soc. Ed. is short for Social Education. thts wot we call it at my skwl lol. and R.S is Religious Studies.

* * *

**Careful hearts: Before the storm**

_We were young and times were easy  
But I could see __**it's not the same**__  
I'm standing here but __**you don't see me**__  
__**I'd give it all for that to change…**_

_**Standing out in the rain**__, knowing that it's really over  
Please __**don't leave me**__ alone, __**flooded with all this pain,  
**__knowing that __**I'll never hold you**__, like I did __**before the storm…**_

"Hurry up Kai'! We're gunna be late for school," I hear Naminé shout from the distance

"Hey, you know me. Full of dramatic entrances," I run over to her

"Yeah but we don't want one of those at the moment, not on the first day of school. Remember last year?" she says

"Oh yeah… attendance cards. Well, we can kinda get there a bit faster!" I run ahead of Naminé into the school gates.

We arrive into school and quickly look for where our tutor rooms are.

"Year 7… hell no… Year 8… still no… Year 9… nope… Ah here we are…" I look at the sheet of paper on the wall

"'Urry up then!" Naminé shouts

"Alright, alright. Year 10: 10D1 is in Computer room 4. TO COMPUTER ROOM 4!" I point into the sky like a total randomer

"You shun't have had that redbull this morning, I'm dreading it already," she laughs.

We open the door into the room, which was full of teens in our tutor from the year before.

"Ah, it's good for the two of you to join us; Miss Hart and Miss Locksley," our tutor says, gesturing for us to sit down.

"God, she can be something our tutor; always nice and funny," I whisper to Naminé

"Ha, I know," she laughed as we walk over to our normal seats at the back of the classroom.

"Shh. Please while I tell you lot what's going to happen this year," Mrs Shipman says

"Great, one more year of hell," I whisper to Naminé

"True, but this year might be different, you never know. We are year 10 now and school is apparently the best days of your life," she whispers back

"If it's the best days… we're fucked," I giggled

"So, for this year, you have your GCSEs and I can't stress how important they are, but I'll leave that for your head of year to do that in assembly," we all laughed, "also just a few reminders about uniform: girls, we don't want skirts too short, as they may distract boys from learning, and boys, don't go looking up girls skirts or pulling them up, it's immature, plus you all must wear the tie and blazer," we all groaned, "That's all I have to say really. Here's your planners, timetables and school calendars for the rest of the year. Do what you want until the bell goes," she gets up and hands out the planners etc.

"What you got?" I ask Naminé while looking at my planner.

"Today I've got: ICT, Maths, English, R.S and Soc. Ed. What 'bout you?"

"ICT, English, Maths, R.S and Soc. Ed. Who you got ICT, R.S and Soc. Ed. Wi'?"

"ICT, I have Mrs Shipman. R.S I have Mr Lonsworth. Soc. Ed., I have Mr Wade, you?"

"Oh my god, I have the same. Woo! I'm in same lessons as you, apart from maths and English, but who cares. I can't wait to see what Sora, Riku, Roxas and Selph have got," my face beamed. I just hope nothing can bring me down.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

Another chapter :) the script in this, is a big hint for the future. enjoy, R&R and all that jazz :) the bit where Naminé says tht she knows those sort of things, my m8 charlotte says that all the time when i dnt see tht a lad likes me lol.

*_Goes back to writing more chapters_*

* * *

**Careful hearts**

Skipping out of registration, I spot Sora, Roxas and Selphie.

"Hiiiiiyaaaa!" I gleefully say

"Redbull," Naminé says walking up beside me

"Ah, explains why," Roxas, says

"Oi! I din't 'ave that much," I laughed hyperly

"Sez the one who bought 3 cans of it at Cids corner shop?" she puts her hands on her hips looking at me

"Fine, you win… this time. Sooooo, what you lot got todaaay then?" I asked

"I have P.E, English, Maths, Soc. Ed. And R.S." Roxas says

"I've got ICT, Maths, English, R.S and Soc. Ed.," Sora says

"And I have… drum roll please…" we stay silent "fine then, no drum roll. Right I have… Cooking, History, French and double Science," Selphie says

"Ooo, double, that will be right boring, I don't know how you'd cope," I laugh

"Neither do I. But I don't know who's in my science, well, I'll find out after dinner. See ya later, I've got cooking," she waves and walks in the direction of the cooking department

"ICT?" I say

"Yeah. See ya at break Rox," Sora says to Roxas as we walk in to Mrs Shipman's room

"Ok, see ya," Roxas waves to us

We walk into computer room 4, for Naminé and me we was walking back into our tutor room. We walk straight to the back of the class, hoping and waiting that we don't get a seating plan.

"As this is your first I.T lesson, I'll let you sit where you want, but any mishaps and it's boy, girl seating plan," Mrs Shipman says

"As if_ that's _a punishment any more," I whisper to Naminé and she laughs

"Hey what you to laughing 'bout?" Sora whispers

"Nothing," we giggle

The lesson half over and we're still bored.

"Heey… What do you do to get that to move over there?" I lean over and whispered to Sora

"This, This then that," he fiddle with the computer and what I wanted had happened

"Thanks Sor," I smile

Naminé leans over to me and whispers, "Hey Kai' I know you like him, just ask him,"

"No! He's me best friend, I just can't do that. It might be awkward if we break up or sumert?" I whisper back

"It's obvious he likes you though, I think you might go far with him,"

"How do you know though?"

"Don't question me. I just know these things," she smiles

"But…"

"No buts!"

"What _are _you two on about?" Sora asks us

"Nothing," we both smile

"Sure," he says sarcastically

The bell goes for 2nd period, for me it was English. Nam left me for maths and I'm stuck with Rox now, who's just got back from P.E. I'm not with Sora now, he's with Nam, she better not tell him, I like him but if she does, it works both ways. I do an evil laugh on the way to English.

"Hey Rox, English?"

"Hey Kai'. Yep. We got Miss Marble?"

"Yeah, she's ok _ish_. If you go past the over enthusiasm," we both laugh and walk through the door into the full classroom, Tidus was sitting at the back of the room. Roxas and me take the two free chairs at the back near Tidus.

"Hey Tidus," Roxas and me say

"Hey," he replies

The teacher goes through the register then starts the lesson.

"Now class to start the year we are going to talk about how we will run through your GCSEs…" she starts and goes on for half the lesson "… Do you understand why your GCSEs are important?" the class replied in a choir of 'Yes miss.' "Ok, to start them we will be doing a coursework on Romeo and Juliet. I'll hand round the scripts you will need to read from, and this is for you to keep and write on," she gets up and hands out the scripts.

"To be or not to be… That is the question," I imitate the play

"That's not Romeo and Juliet, Kairi, now put your hand down and concentrate," the teacher places a script on my table

"Guess Nam was right that you had 3 cans of Redbull this morning," Roxas laughed

"Now, Kairi can you read the part of Juliet, Roxas the part of Romeo, Tidus the part of Mercutio…" she went through the whole class to give them parts.

"You may start," she sat down and read along with us as the narrator. We got through until the bit of the party at Act 1 scene 5 where Roxas and me had to say romantic stuff; if it was Sora I won't have minded… well I would have loved it.

_**Roxas:** If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this, my lips two blushing pilgrims ready to stand, to smooth the rough touch with a gentle kiss._

_**Kairi:**__ Good pilgrim you do wrong with your hand too much which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands, that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

_**Roxas: **__Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?_

_**Kairi: **__Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

_**Roxas:**__ O then dear saint, let lips do what hands do, they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

_**Kairi:**__ Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

_**Roxas:**__ Then move not while my prayer's effect I take, thus from these lips, by thine my sine is purg'd._

_**Kairi:**__ Then have my lips the sin that they have took._

_**Roxas:**__ Sin from my lips, O trespass sweetly urg'd: give me my sin again._

_**Kairi:**__ You kiss by th' book._

The bell rings and we all drop the scripts and pick up our bags and leave.

"Kairi, Roxas. Would you read those parts again next lesson, please?" Miss Marble stops us a moment

"Err… Yeah sure," we smile then leave for break.


	3. Breakout

Chapter 3 is up now, wooo. chapter 4 will be up soon, hopefully. hints all round lol. enjoy, R&R. the song in this is Breakout by Miley Cyrus

* * *

**Careful Hearts**

Roxas and me enter the yard, where Sora, Riku, Selphie, Olette and Naminé were already waiting for us.

"Heya," they all say

"Hey," Roxas and me say

We walk up to our group friends.

"So how was English?" Naminé asks me

"Not that bad. We had to do R&J with Miss Marble, and guess who was Romeo and Juliet?" I asked her

"Ha, lemme guess, you n' Rox?"

"Right on the first guess," we all laughed

"I can actually see that to be honest," Riku says, "I think Miss Marble was trying to make a hint," He laughed

"Very funny Riku, me and Rox are just friends," I turn to Roxas, "Aren't we Rox?"

"Y… Yeah, we are," he smiles

"Hmm, Hmm," Riku hums in sarcasm.

Break seemed to go on for ages, so in went the earphones and the ipod was turned on. Hello music, goodbye world… 'Til the end of break. I went through the songs and found one that really seemed to fit the atmosphere right now.

**_Every week's the same_**  
**_Stuck in school's so lame_**  
_My parents say that I'm lazy_  
_Gettin' up at 8am's crazy_  
**_Tired of bein' told what to do_**  
**_So unfair, so uncool_**

_The day's too long_  
_And **I'm holding on**_  
_**Til I hear the bell ring **_  
_'Cause that's the time when we're gonna (time when we're gonna)_

I start to dance randomly; the redbull had really kicked in.

_Breakout_  
_Let the party start_  
_**We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
**We're gonna dance_  
_**Til the dance floor falls apart**_  
_Uh oh, all over again_  
_We're gonna wake up_  
_Everyone we know_  
_We're **gonna have some fun**_  
_**Gonna lose control**_  
_It feels so good_  
_To let go oh oh (go oh oh)_

"What the fuck is she listening to?" Sora asked

_Hangin' out's_  
_Just somethin' we like to do_  
_**My friends and the mess we get into  
These are the lessons that we choose**_  
_Not a book full of things we'll never use_

Sora took an earphone out my ear and put it in his own.

_The day's too long_  
_And **I'm holding on**_  
_**Til I hear the bell ring**_  
_'Cause that's the time when we're gonna (time when we're gonna)_

We both start to dance. "This songs pretty cool," Sora smiles

_Breakout_  
_Let the party start_  
_**We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
**We're gonna dance_  
_**Til the dance floor falls apart  
**Uh oh, all over again_  
_We're gonna wake up_  
_Everyone we know_  
_We're** gonna have some fun  
Gonna lose control**_  
_It feels so good_  
_To let go oh oh (go oh oh)_

**_Wish it would never end_**  
**_Spending time with my friends_**  
_Oh with my friends_

_Breakout_  
_Let the party start_  
_**We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts**_  
_We're gonna dance_  
_**Til the dance floor falls apart**_  
_Uh oh, all over again_  
_We're gonna wake up_  
_Everyone we know_  
_We're **gonna have some fun  
Gonna lose control**_  
_It feels so good_  
_To let go..._

_Breakout_  
_Let the party start_  
_**We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts **_  
_We're gonna dance_  
_Til the dance floor falls apart_  
_Uh oh, all over again_  
_We're gonna wake up_  
_Everyone we know_  
_We're **gonna have some fun  
Gonna lose control  
**It feels so good_  
_To let go oh oh (go oh oh)_

Sora takes out my earphone as the bell rang.

"What lesson you got now, Kai'?" he asks me

"Maths, with Mr Trench, you?"

"Just to let you he's not in a good mood," he laughed. "I've got English with Miss Marble. See you at dinner then," he waves

"Ah, ok, when is he ever in a good mood," I laugh, "See ya," I walk with Roxas and Tidus to Maths.


	4. Daydream

Chapter 4 is up :) woo. yes, there are more disney characters to come :) Chapter 5 coming soon. R&R plz xx the poem in this is my own, i kinda got bored and made it up lol. for those of you who dnt kw wot 'wagwan' means, its a saying my uncle uses, it means what's going on. :)

* * *

**Careful Hearts**

Straight over to maths, there was no teacher, just a class full of hooligans.

Roxas, Tidus and me walk over to the back of the class. "Where's the teacher?" I ask Peter

"Dunno, and neither does Tink," He replied. Tinker bell is his girlfriend; he recently broke up with Wendy in the holidays then went out with Tinker Bell.

"Ah, ok. But Sora had him last lesson?" I say

"Who knows," he goes back to talking to Tink.

"I hope this is better than reading from a script," the three of us laugh

"It will, don't worry Miss Hart," I jump then turn to see Mr Trench behind me then he walks away to the front of the class

"Fucking hell, that scared me," I hold my hand to my heart

"Language, Miss Hart," Mr Trench shouts at me

"Fuck sake, he's grouchy," I mutter under my breath.

The lesson was even more boring than English. We had to sit there, simplifying and factorising equations. Fucking algebra. 

_Expand and Simplify these equations. (X+Y)+(3X-2Y) _What the fuck?

"Algebra… Alll-geee-BRA!" Roxas shouts

"Fuck sake Rox, and I thought I was hyper. Don't' tell me you went to Cids this morning as well?" I ask him

"Nah, you know me," he winks

"Oh yeah, naturally hyper," I roll my eyes

We get back to work but Roxas keeps shouting 'Alge-BRA!' When will he calm down?

"Hey Tidus. What's question 1?" I lean over to him

"I don't know either, ask sir,"

"Are you mad. I'm not asking him coz he'll 'av a go at me," I lean back over to my work. Sir walks over to us and asks if we need help, I reply with the usual, 'I'm fine' speech, and he falls for it. "Roxie?" I lean over to him

"Yes?"

"'Av you done question 1?"

"No, I don't have a fucking clue," he shrugs

This lesson was getting more boring, so Roxas and me start talking about random crap that happened in the holidays: hot summer nights, the alcohol… well that's where it ends, we can't remember what happened after that… at least we knew we had fun?

"What the fuck happened when we slept at yours?" Roxas asks me

"God knows but all I saw in the morning was… everyone in their underwear on the floor in my room…" I say

"Wow, those times where you really wanna know what happened," we both laughed

The lesson seemed to fly by as we talked about the summer holidays, "We have 5 minutes left now, pack up and we'll have a plenary," Mr Trench told the class.

We packed up and got ready to go, the bell rang. Yes! no plenary. "You may go class, and Kairi. I want you better behaved next lesson, no foul mouth language," He says

"Yes sir," I nod then walk out the class with Roxas and Tiddus.

We all walk straight to the dinner hall and sit on 'our' table, because we sit there all the time and I think we will till we leave school.

"Hey, you guys," I sit and put my bag down

"Hey, Kai'," Naminé sits next to me

"R.S and Soc. Ed. Next," Naminé says to me

"Yes, I know. Can't wait, I love those lessons," we laughed

"You've got R.S and Soc. Ed. Next. Me to, can I sit wi' you guys?" Sora asks us

"Yeah sure, Kai'd love that," she laughed and I nudged her

"So, what happened in English then?" I asked the group

"Nowt really, just R&J script reading, same as you," Naminé giggled

"Yeah, so boring," Sora, laughed

"Wagwan in your maths then?" Sora asked Roxas and me

"Boring Alll-ggeeeee-BRA!" Roxas shouts

"Fuck sake Rox, you're right childish today!" I shout

Roxas laughs

"Think he likes you," Naminé whispers

I nudge her again.

"What was that for?" she says

"You know what," I laugh. We sit and laugh on our table and wait for Riku, maybe he had a detention. Time goes by and I wonder what I should do with my life, one of those random moments where I sit and daydream of what I want to happen, but it never does…

_The days go by without a word unsaid, _

_You know the truth, but do I? _

_When I sit there and look at you, _

_Do you know how I feel? _

_Or do you go by my expressions? _

_What is the truth? _

_What was the lie? _

_I know nothing of how you feel,_

_But how do I show I feel? _

_You are my best friend after all, _

_How can I become more than a friend of yours?_

_Who is 'She' that they talk about?_

_Is 'She' the one you want?_

_Who is 'She'…_

"Hey Kai'," Riku sits near me on the table, "Still daydreaming I gather?"

"W…What? Oh, yeah," I blush as red as my hair.

"I know who it is," Selphie smiles

"Fuck off Selph!" I shout at her

"You know it's true," She laughed

I cross my arms and sulk, waiting for lunch to finish so I can sit with Sora in R.S and Soc. Ed..


	5. Everything you know can change

Chapter 5 is up :) but is anyone actually reading thm? oh well...  
There are two more poems i kinda made up aswell, and the song is Fly by Hillary Duff. there are some hints at the bottom, in Kairi's day dream. i daydream alot so that's why i made Kairi daydream alot lol :) i kw these 1st few chapters were slow, but i'm builiding up 2 the main thing :) also i mainly wrote the story because its wot im goin through kinda lol. i changed the thing wi kairi and naminé so tht they can be half sisters :)

* * *

**Careful Hearts**

The bell goes for Registration. I pick my bag up and walk over to registration by myself; I could see the look on everyone's faces, they were shocked that I had walked off without saying anything to them. I walked through the corridor and across to the other building, up the stairs to Computer room 4. No one was there yet so I stand there and wait for Mrs Shipman. Naminé walks up to me, "What's up Kai', you just walked off and didn't say anything?"

"Nam… I just… I don't wanna talk about it…" I frown. Mrs Shipman walks past us and unlocks the door for us. "What's wrong Kairi?" she asks me

"Nothing, Mrs Shipman," I sit at the back of the class. Naminé sits next to me, "Kai', you can't be like this, we've got R.S and Soc. Ed. Next wi' Sora. You'll like that won't you?" she asks

"Yeah but… never mind," I have the words in my head but they won't come out, that's the problem with me, I never say what I think…

_Times have changed from when we were young,_

_Remember those nights where we were care free,_

_Now we're stuck indoors with piles of paper,_

_Stuck indoors thinking, thinking of what to do next,_

_How can we go on when we don't know what to do?_

_When we have those problematic times of stress…_

"Kai'," Naminés hand waves in front of my face.

"Wha…What?" I snap back to reality

"You were day dreaming again,"

"I day dream poems… I think I need to write them down…" I look down at my shoes

"Hmm…" Naminé hums.

Walking over to R.S, my head still low, we meet Sora half way there. I hear Naminé whisper to him, something along the lines of 'Don't bother her too much, she's not happy…' or something like that. I know I'm not happy but it doesn't mean that Selph can take the fucking piss out of me, the cow but I still love her, she's my best friend after all, but I'm more close to Naminé because I've known her since I was little and she's my half sister because we have the same dad, put it simply: he cheated on my mum for her mum. and because we're half sisters, we're both half japanese. my mum and her mum both went to this school, they were the best of friends: Ariel and Ella were inseparable, Ella's nickname was Cinderella because she loved to doodle and sit near the fire place, I think Naminé got the doodling from her mum, I guess I got my red hair from my mum, and why she called me 'Kairi' because it means 'Ocean' and she's obsessed with the ocean. We go to the beach every year for a holiday, she's not bothered which beach, she just wants to be in the sea.

Mr Lonsworth was ready and waiting in his classroom as ever. Sora, Naminé and me are at the back, as usual.

"It's good to have you back, for those of you I taught last year," we all nod

"Now, this lesson we will be learning about abortion, I want your views of abortion, are you for and against it…" his posh voice sounds through the class,

"AGAINST!" I shout and everyone laughs

"Not yet Kairi, as I was saying after you have your views, from reading reports, we shall have a debate, For abortion on one side and Against on the other side of the room. I shall bring the text books round and we can start to read through it, so you can have your views," he says and hands out books.

"Honestly, it's more boring than last year," I say to Naminé

"I know. You seemed to have cheered up a little, what happened in that little mind of yours?"

"I thought how our mums where inseparable at school and we're no different," I smile

"Aww, thanks Kai," she hugs me

"Whoa, get a room," Sora says

"Ha Ha very funny," Naminé sarcastically says.

Sir brings our book round to us, "No shouting this time," he looks at me

"What? I'm not going to do… much," I say as he turns to give out the rest of the books.

Nam and me sit there and talk while Sora flicks through the book, "So, are we for or against it?" I ask her

"You're the one that shouted against, not me,"

"Right, against. Sora, you for or against?" I look at Sora

"Against, coz it's taking a life, the poor lil baby inside getting killed," he says in a sad tone

"Right, we're all against it, now we can sit back and relax," I sit back in my chair and day dream away again…

_When time slows down,_

_When life has no meaning,_

_What do you do when your best friends _

_try to help but all you do is ignore them,_

_How can you try to be a better person?_

_Being a fifteen year old girl,_

_with her own troubles is enough,_

_but when the time comes for extra problems,_

_how can you cope?_

_When the friends you thought you had,_

_Just disappeared…_

_And the best friend you thought you had,_

_Came closer…_

"Kai', you daydreaming again. It's time for the debate," Naminé waves her hand in front of me again

"Sorry," I shake my head

"No need to be sorry Kai'," she laughs

I stay silent.

Sir tells us to get up from our seats and walk over to a side of the room, left: near the window, for the 'against' people and the side near the filing cabinet, the people 'for' abortion went over.

"Ok, here's the first question. A teenager, about your age, has found out that she is pregnant, what should she do?" he says

"Get rid of it, coz what if her mum finds out?" Hayner shouts

"No. coz it's a lil baby that deserves to live," I shout

"Yeah but what would her friends think?" he shouts at me

"If they're true friends then they'd understand," I say

Hayner stays quiet.

"Ha!" I point and laugh at him

He crosses his arms and sits on the table to sulk.

"I believe that's one pint to the 'against' side," everyone cheers, who was on the 'against' side.

The debate went on for a while but it was only me who was really answering anything and the odd times where Sora and Naminé would join in with me. Over all, it was a fun R.S lesson. The bell rang and we all reluctantly got up to grab our bags and walk out, Sir says the usual "See you next lesson," speech.

Next we had Soc. Ed.

"You seemed to have cheered up a lot Kai'," Sora says

"Thanks. It's coz I've got the 'bestest' friends anyone could ask for," I smile and blush. Naminé couldn't help but smile because she knew what was happening but Sora didn't, it was so obvious I was blushing because I said it while Sora was there.

Straight over to Soc. Ed. Mr Wade wasn't there; just his class walking out, Roxas, and Wakka were among them, "Hey Rox. Where's Sir?" Naminé asks him

"Popped out to get something. I think you're doing the same as us: circle time," he laughed and walked upstairs to R.S.

"How old does he think we are?" Sora laughs

As we walk in, Sir walks in behind us. "Class, take a seat in the circle," he gestures to the seats, we do as we're told and sit in them. Sora, Nam and me sit at the edge of the circle: on the left. Sora sitting to the right of me, and Nam to the left of me.

"Today, we're going to have circle time. I bet your thinking, 'How old does he think we are?' but actually, as this is our first lesson I want you to just relax and next lesson we'll start on the prejudice, hardships and such, that gay people face," he says and takes the register.

"Yes, free lesson," I say to myself

"I know. Soooo, what shall we talk about then?" Naminé asks

"Dunno, might put my earphones in," I say

"Yeah but what 'bout me and Sor, What we gunna do?" she asks

"Talk, I dunno, but I'm puttin' my earphones in now," I get my ipod out and put my music on, flick through my songs and find one…

_In a moment, everything can change,_  
_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_  
_For a minute, all the world can wait,_  
_Let go of your yesterday._

_Can you hear it calling?_  
_Can you feel it in your soul?_  
_Can you trust this longing?_  
_And take control,_

_Fly_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_You can shine,_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try, cause it's your time,_  
_Time to fly._

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,_  
_Find a dream you can follow,_  
_Reach for something, when there's nothing left,_  
_And the world's feeling hollow._

_Can you hear it calling?_  
_Can you feel it in your soul?_  
_Can you trust this longing?_  
_And take control,_

_Fly_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_You can shine,_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try, cause it's your time,_  
_Time to fly._

_And when you're down and feel alone,_  
_Just want to run away,_  
_Trust yourself and don't give up,_  
_You know you better than anyone else,_

_In a moment, everything can change,_  
_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_  
_For a minute, all the world can wait,_  
_Let go of yesterday,_

_Fly_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_You can shine,_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try,_  
_Fly_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try, cause it's your time,_  
_Time to fly._

_In a moment, everything can change…_

I start to daydream more…

_"Hey, d'you think we should start a band?" I ask Nam _

_"Hell yeah. Who's gunna be in it?" she asks me_

_"You, me, Selph and Olette. It'll be awesome!"_

_"Cool, we need a name…"_

**...**_  
_

_"Vampires Excess Secrets! Take it away!" the voice shouts down the Microphone of the radio station…_


	6. Best friends become closer

Chapter 6 is up :) for those who have been reading so far, thank you :) in this chapter it really starts to kick off the story :) really shocking i kw but it had to be done lol :) the two songs in this is... That sounds good to me by Andrew lloyd webber [he wrote it for the UK eurovision 2010] and beautiful soul by jesse mccartney. Yes i put a jesse song in ;) he's awesome lol, well he is Roxie after all :D chapter 7 will be up soon hopefully :) enjoy ;)

* * *

**Careful Hearts**

**_A month later- October time_**

Music on a Friday is the best lesson I could ever have, I have the whole day full of music with Naminé, Selphie and Olette. I'd love to sing, Nam would love to play guitar and sing, Selphie would love to play bass and sing, and Olette would love to play drums. You might not think it but she is one hell of a drummer.

The hours would come and go, break and dinner, but nothing had changed. It was Friday and it was the best day of the week for us.

"Hey, Nam. Have you heard Careful hearts new song?" I asked her

"Yeah, its soo good, the lead singers voice is so soothing," Naminé looks dazed

"I know, I want to meet him," I look dazed

"But no one knows who they are though. They just have great songs,"

"I've got it on my ipod,"

"Ooo, play it, play it!" Naminé eagerly waits for me to get my ipod out.

"Alright, alright," I laugh. I flick through the songs and find the song: That sounds good to me- Careful Hearts…

Naminé and me start to sing along…

_How do I begin to imagine all the happy faces I'd like to see?  
The final destination, the sounds of celebration  
If I could find the opportunity_

_So i wonder, who can I turn to?  
Who can make these wishes and dreams come true?  
And with you there beside me, loving hands to guide me  
Anything is possible to do_

_So if you bring the sunshine, I'll bring the good times  
Just add your laughter, it's happy-ever-after  
I don't know about you but that sounds good to me_

_I can feel it coming together  
All the love been working so very well  
There's nothing left to do now, gonna see it through now  
Don't wait and let the future write itself_

_Baby, if you bring the sunshine, I'll bring the good times  
Just add your laughter, it's happy-ever-after  
I don't know about you but that sounds good to me_

_So if you bring the sunshine (if you bring the sunshine)  
I'll bring the good times (I'll bring the good times)  
Just add your laughter, it's happy-ever-after  
I don't know about you (sounds good to me)  
I don't know about you  
I don't know about you but that sounds good to me_

_That sounds good to me_

"THAT SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!" Selphie sings the last line again  
"The song finished, lav," we laugh. We sit there and talk about music until the bell went for home time.

We all walked straight out of the music room and made our way to the crossroads to meet up with the rest of the group, Wakka, Tidus, Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora shortly came along afterwards. I get my ipod out and listen to my music: Beautiful soul by Careful Hearts…

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

We make our way to the gates and walk home, along the long path that leads straight to into town. We walk along a road with houses on it,

_I know that you are something special_  
_To you I'd be always faithful_  
_I want to be what you always needed_  
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Wakka waves to us and walks to his house

"Bye," we wave back.

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_  
_But I'm just fine moving forward_  
_I'll ease your mind_  
_If you give me the chance_  
_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

We walk more then Tidus, Selphie and Riku walk down their road, "See ya," they wave to us, "Bye," we wave back to them.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Further down the road, all that was left was Sora, Naminé, Roxas and me walking down Destiny lane, I know it sounds cheesy but blame the people who named the road. "I'll see ya tomorrow, or on facebook tonight," Naminé and Sora walk down their road to go home.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_  
_I don't wanna waste your time_  
_Do you see things the way I do?_  
_I just wanna know that you feel it too_  
_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Beautiful Soul, yeah_  
_Oooooo, yeah_  
_Your beautiful soul_  
_Yeah_

So I was left with Roxas. The song going off and I take my earphones out so I can hear what he was about to say. "Hey Kai', can I ask you something?" he asked me. _I hope he's not asking me out, he knows I like Sora but what if he does?  
_"Yeah, shoot," I say.

"Well, there's this girl I like but if I told her the truth, I don't know how'd she'd react, should I tell her then ask her, or not tell her and ask her out anyway?" he says

"Why, what's the truth? You're not gay are you?" I perk my ears

"NO! Not from what I know of anyway. Well, what do you think I should do?" he asks seriously

"Well, who is this mystery girl you like then, and I might be able to help you," I say

Roxas stays silent. _Please don't tell me? It's me isn't it?_

"Come on Rox, you can tell me?" I smile.

His face goes red, "I knew I shouldn't have brought this up," he looks at the ground.

"Why?" I ask looking at him

"Because…" he stops and stands, I stop and step back a bit,

"Because?" I ask looking into his eyes. He leans into my face and kisses my lips. _MY BEST FRIEND IS KISSING ME! But he's a good kisser though._ I smile. He smiles but our faces are still together until I pull away for air, "That's _because_," he says

"Well… that's a really good reason. Care to explain _more_?" we lean in again but kiss for longer. _What the hell was I doing? He's my best friend? How can this be happening?_


	7. Relationship status change

A/N: Chapter 7 now up :) as u may have gathered, they way the characters speak, it's yorkshire slang kinda lol :) a fb comment convo thing :) more RoxasxKairi to come along, then more pairings :) and thanks again if you are reading it... it's good to know people care :3 R&R plz and enjoy the story so far, gunna upload chapter 8 wen is dun, jus writing it now lol :) just edited the names because i got some wrong x [8/10/2010]

* * *

**Careful Hearts**

I had it all planed out, everything!

-Wait for Sora to ask me out… [_If_ he liked me]

-…And if he did, he and I would be a happy couple

-Go through school, hopefully fine,

But it all disappeared as Roxas kissed me, he was my first kiss, my best friend that I had no more than '_just friends'_ feelings was kissing me and I was doing nothing to stop him, how could I when he was such a good kisser…

He leans back and so do I, we both gasp for air.

"So, Ermm… Kai' can you kinda help me? See this girl I like and I don't know how to kinda… y'know?" Roxas stammers

"I think you already did," I smile in a girly way, with my hands held together pointing the ground and swaying

"Oh," he rubs the back of his neck

"And guess what _she_ said?" I lean into his face without kissing him

"Yes?" he says

I nod and peck him on the lips.

"Woooooo!" he runs down the road and back up to me

"A little bit OTT aren't we Roxie?" I laugh

"Oh... sorry. I've like never had a girlfriend before…"

"Don't worry I've never had a boyfriend," I smile

"So… I'll see you tomorrow then?" he says

"Yep, are you goin' on facebook tonight?"

"Of course," he smiles then kisses me on the cheek

"Bye, Roxie," I walk over to my house and wave to him

"Bye, Kai'... It rhymes," he waves and laughs.

"I'm home!" I shout hoping for an answer

"Ok, hun!" my mum shouts from the living room

"I'm going to my room and going on my computer!" I run up stairs and dump my bag in my room

"Ok, what do you want for tea?" I hear her walk in to the kitchen

"There any noodles?" I shout down

"Yeah, what d'you want 'em with?"

"Can I have it with those chicken nuggets?"

"Ok, be right up, hun!" she shouts back up

I wait for my computer to switch on and then go straight on facebook, and tell everyone the news.

FACEBOOK

**Kairi 'Red head' Hart**

**Wall Info Photos **

**Kairi 'Red head' Hart **is in a relationship with **Roxas 'Rox' Strife**

**9 people **like this.

**Comments:**

**Roxas 'Rox' Strife: **luv u babe xxx

**Kairi 'Red head' Hart:** luv u 2 xxxxxx

**Naminé 'Shortie' Locksley: **aww, young love ^_^

**Riku 'Silver haired' Kage: **aww lol ;)

**Kairi 'Red head' Hart:** I kw :)

**Sora 'Key obsessed' Hikari:** Soooo… hu asked hu out?

**Roxas 'Rox' Strife:** I asked her :)

**Kairi 'Red head' Hart:** and I sed yes :D

**Riku 'Silver haired' Kage:** aww lil romeo and juliet ;)

**Selphie 'Selph' Tilmitt: **wait how'd this happen?

You were single wen I left u? wtf happened?

**Kairi 'Red head' Hart:** well, wen every1

Left, me and roxie were left alone and he kinda told me he lyked me,

thn he asked me out and I sed yh (L)

**Roxas 'Rox' Strife:** true true xxx luv u xxx

**Kairi 'Red head' Hart:** luv u more ;) xxx

**Naminé 'Shortie' Locksley: **get a room lol ^_^

**Kairi 'Red head' Hart: **we r in a room but kinda not wi each ova ;)

**Roxas 'Rox' Strife: **lol x

**Olette 'Marble' Josephs: **Aww ^_^


	8. As a teen

Yay, chapter 8. sorry i made it so short, but i got bored, i had nothing else to do so i kinda put a lil romantic thing in and a poem i made up to contast the atmoshpere and show things to come lol :)

* * *

**Careful Hearts**

_Chapter- 8_

I wake up, get dressed, have my breakfast then clean my teeth. All ready for the weekend ahead. It was about 11am and I was watching TV but my mum calls me over to say that Roxas was at the door. I walk over to the door;+ I step outside and walk with Roxas.

"Morning," Roxas' face beamed

"Morning," I smile and hug him so he hugs me back.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asks as he puts his arm round my waist

"I slept fine, how 'bout you?" I asked him

"I had a good night sleep too," he smiled

We walked from our road, down into town and strolled down to the beach. It was quiet and empty, but I like it. Calm and collected, holding Roxas' hand as we walk along the yellow sands of the island. The deep blue waves splashing against the edges of the damp crisp sand, the sea holding nothing back from the sand below it. Is that why my mum loved the ocean so much, maybe I'm becoming attached to it to. I stop near the pier and sit on the sand. I watch the waves display their colours of lushes blue and green. Roxas sits beside me and puts his arm round me; I didn't want this moment to end. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he speaks softly

"Yes… Yes it is," I smile and lay my head on his shoulder

"Just like someone who's not 100 miles away," he smiles and stares out at the sea

I raise my head and kiss him, then lay my head back on his shoulder.

"I don't want this moment to end," I stare out at the sea

"Neither do I," he says. _Was I thinking out loud?_

I giggle to hide the fact I was slightly embarrassed by the fact I said my thoughts aloud.

"It's ok Kai', you can say all your thoughts aloud whenever you want around me," he says softly

"Good," I look up at him

"No secrets?" he says looking back at me

"No secrets," I smile and kiss him on the lips. This was probably the best day of my life… so far. I hope Roxas and me last because I don't know how I could cope.

I hear faint footsteps near the paopu tree; I ignore them reluctantly and keep staring out at the sea.

"Kairi and Roxas sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be!" I hear the rest of the group shout from the paopu tree. Roxas and me jump to see what they were doing, they were jumping on the tree like hooligans.

"Aww, the two love birds," Naminé says. Roxas and me walk over to the paopu tree to the others.

We all sit on the paopu tree or lean on it, Roxas' arm round my shoulders.

I daydream in the comfort of his arms…

_All the things we thought we knew? _

_All the things that happened, Was they ever real? _

_Did they really happen? _

_Or are they just forgotten memories?_

_Do we move on as though nothing happened? _

_Turn the page and move on to a 'better' life,_

_How can we move on, when all we thought was good,_

_Turned out to be our downfall,_

_Turned out to be a lie,  
_

_Do we change and forget the past,_

_Start anew in a life that wasn't our own?_

_Or at least try to carry on with the old,_

_But slip up along the way?_

_It's our choice,_

_As a teen._


End file.
